Damaged Goods
by Yanita24
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki was an average student with a not so average life. He was a prostitute and his soul was crying out for help. Enter Sasuke Uchiha. Can Sasuke help Naruto with his pain when he has some of his own?
1. An Unconventional Meeting

**Damaged Goods**

_**Summary:**__ Naruto Uzumaki was an average student with a not so average life. He was a prostitute and his soul was crying out for help. Enter Sasuke Uchiha. Can Sasuke help Naruto with his pain when he has some of his own?_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto and Co. are not mine no matter how much I may wish them to be._

A special thanks to my LJ betas el gilliath and silversama!

_1._

_An Unconventional Meeting_

The blond stood at the lamp post waiting for his next John. His last just wanted a lunch-break-blowjob. It was fast money. That had been over an hour ago and no one has been by since. He sighed leaning his head back a little too hard. "Shit!" he muttered. Burrowing further into his black leather jacket, he wondered when spring was going to kick in. The calendar claimed it was, so when was it going to feel like it? Maybe he should have worn more than t shirt and jeans. His sea blue eyes scanned the park, and he noticed a pale skinned boy walking towards him. The teen was slender with ebony eyes and raven colored hair. He wore a light navy blue jacket with thin black turtle neck sweater and tight jeans. He was also… hot! Extremely, amazingly hot! Naruto straighten up and bit as the fair skinned beauty drew closer and casted him an inviting glance.

Sasuke was just trying to enjoy his Spring Break. He knew as soon as school started his responsibilities would kick back in and wanted to make the best of the time he had. Two days in his vacation, and all he had done was write a ten page English paper, work on the student councils many side projects and work at his part time job as a Martial Arts instructor. All the stress started to get to him and he needed a way to relax. Hands in his pockets, he noticed a scruffy looking blond kid looking at him. As he started to walk past the blonde said, "What you need?"

Eyebrow raised Sasuke answered "Excuse me?" turning to him and really looked at him. The blond was handsome with his tanned skin and sparkling blue eyes. His blond hair was in disarray and his clothes underneath the leather jacket were slightly wrinkled.

The blond looked at him a hard as if he was trying to see if he was serious. He must have decided he was because he just mumbled, "Nothing" and casted his gaze off in another direction. Sasuke smirked and replied "When you tell me what you have to offer, I'll tell you what I need." With that he turned and left knowing full well what the blonde was offering and choosing to ignore it. He could feel the blonde's confused looks behind him.

What the fuck just happened? Naruto wondered. The bastard knew what he was offering and could have just said no. If he wasn't here to get what he offered, why did he answer him? This part of the park was known for prostitution, so most people knew what he was. If they didn't want his "services" they would just ignore him. So why did the raven hair beauty talk to him if he wasn't interested?

Naruto was interested had instinctively known that he would have loved to put his lips around the bastard and suck him dry. He also knew the ebony eyed boy was well off when he was walking toward him, but he didn't know the bastard was rich until he was right in front of him and saw the quality in his clothing. He thought to himself that he'd love to have him as a regular and the bastard ruined it! Giving up "work" for the day he suddenly had a craving to eat some ramen.

TBC

Authors Note: Review my pretties! Tell me if it's good or not sigh This is the first time I'm posting my work so show me some love.


	2. Dark Cravings

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto and Co. are not mine no matter how much I may wish them to be._

A special thanks to my LJ betas el gilliath and silversama!

2.

_Dark Cravings_

Naurto was still on a ramen induced high and was trying to ride the euphoria as long as he could. He knew it wouldn't last just like he knew he had to call Gaara. The thought alone had his high slipping away so he banished it away. Not that he had anything against him, Gaara was his best friend. He told him things that no one else knew, but the reason he had to call Gaara tonight was not for telling secrets. Yes, he knew he has to call him but he just wasn't ready yet. He sighed as he finally took in his surroundings and was startled when he was at Gaara's house. Damn! It is as if his body knew it had to see him as soon as possible.

Only Gaara truly understood all the feelings that turned inside him. All his secrets and all his dark desires. Naruto felt the familiar cord pulling him toward Gaara's door; lost in the sensation, he knocked.

"Naruto? What's up?" Gaara greeted in his usual bored manner.

"I've been bad again Gaara-sama" He whispered as he bowed his head looking at the floor.

With that Gaara knew what Naruto needed. He never called him "sama" unless he wanted to be punished, wanted to be dominated and he only trusted his best friend to do it. The first time Naruto asked he flatly refused then next thing he knew he was in the hospital. He had provoked some gangbangers and they beat him up thoroughly and witnesses reported that he didn't even try to fight back. After that Gaara swore to himself and Naruto then he had these "feelings" to come to him. Naruto had others but that's not the one that's presenting itself tonight.

"Is that so?" He replied coldly finally answering him.

"Yes" Naruto said so softly he could barely hear him.

"Yes what Naruto? Your master can't hear you." Gaara narrowed his eyes and growled.

"Yes, Master" He said unsteadily knowing he was going to pay for leaving off Gaara-sama's title.

"You may enter my home." Naruto entered quickly and removed his shoes. "You know the rules. While you are being 'punished' you will refer to me as Master. Afterwards you may call me Gaara-sama until you leave this house. Understood?" Naruto nodded and Gaara continued, "So lets get started shall we? Go and get your instruments of your punishment."

Naruto walked quickly to the corner of the room where Master's toys were kept. He had gone with him to buy them; he would only buy what Naruto was comfortable with. He smiled a little as collected the toys.

He laid them on the table on top of a velvet cloth then presented them to his master. "Are these good enough, Master?"

Gaara looked at the selection brought before him: a riding crop, a vibrator, a collar, a leash, and some lube. He was nodding approvingly until he noticed the lube. He turned to Naruto and asked "What's this? You know you only get lube with you've good." He tossed it aside then commanded, "Strip!" While he was completing his task, Gaara picked up the collar and leash then wrapped the other items in the cloth. "Kneel!" Then he placed both on Naruto.

Leash and toys in hand, he lead Naruto to the middle of the living room and left him there. Gaara walked to the closest chair facing Naruto and unwrapped all the toys on to the end table. He did all this unhurriedly knowing Naruto was getting frustrated with need. Still, he took is time lining up is toys and making sure they were clean. When he was done, he finally tuned his steely gaze on him.

Naruto was looking at the floor head bowed and his hands behind his back. He was getting restless! Master was toying with him! He took a deep breath and tried not to move. Master didn't say he could move. He took a couple more deep breaths and it was then he felt his master gaze. He straightened up a little letting his master know he's ready.

"Naruto you know you have done something I would not approve of." Gaara paused to gather his thoughts, "I don't even have to know what it was and I don't need to because you knew and did it anyway. You have disappointed me. You have disappointed your master."

Naruto shoulders sagged a little during Master's speech. If he was allowed to move he would have sunk to the floor. Master sat there for a few moments looking disappointed in him. He felt so ashamed! He knows Master doesn't like him taking Johns and he does it anyway. He also was also aware that he'll continue doing so which shamed him more. He knew he had to take what was coming to him.

On coming out of his thoughts, he noticed Master in front of him with two of his fingers out. He sucked on the fingers before him, excited about where they were going to be next. Suddenly they were out his mouth and in him. He moaned and pressed down harder while Master was scissoring is fingers. And just as suddenly he removed them and Naruto whimpered.

"You are not here to be rewarded!" Master said sharply as he shoved the vibrator in him. Naruto slumped to the floor. "What are you doing on the floor? Didn't I tell you to kneel?" He got back to his previous position.

Gaara walked back to the chair and sat down. Once again ignoring Naruto he started to read a magazine. And Naruto waited, and waited, and then the vibrator was turned on.

This is what Naruto waited for. The purity of just being, no thoughts or worries, just having the varying sensations racking his body. Not wanting to think about anything, not wanting to decide about anything, but most of all not wanting to care about anything. Pain and pleasure were no longer separated but were one and Naruto was lost in the beautiful oblivion of it. He craved that nothingness.

Naruto came back to himself a little while Master was lashing him with the riding clop. Wincing with pain and shuddering with pleasure every time the crop hit his hot flesh. His arms, his legs, his ass, were all riddled with thin red welts. It was then, Master decided to move the vibrator in and out of him and he almost climaxed right there.

Sensing Naruto's need for release, Master said frosty "Don't you even think about it!." Master struck his cock hard, Naruto inhaled sharply.

"Please. Please" His body vibrating like a tuning fork, Naruto looked at his Master pleadingly.

"Come for me." Master commanded "Come for your master!"

With the dam for his control broken, Naruto's body started to shiver and shake violently. It was like everything he kept inside came poring out with his seed leaving him empty and still. At peace.

When Naruto came to, he was in his Master's arms. His body twitching ever-so-often, he heard Gaara-sama whisper "Why do you make me do this to you?" Then abruptly he released him. "Clean your self up, clean the toys, and then come to me." With that Naruto did what his Master bid.

TBC

Authors Note: Thanx to all that reviewed! bows More coming soon!


	3. How Dirty Boys Get Clean

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto and Co. are not mine no matter how much I may wish them to be._

_A special thanks to my LJ betas el gilliath and silversama!_

_3 _

_How Dirty Boys Get Clean _

After leaving the attractive blond, Sasuke went to work at Kakashi's dojo. Kakashi was many things but on time was never one of them. So he assisted his shishou and guardian by starting the class and helped with the students with their drills. When Kakashi decided to grace the class with his presence, he walked among the students, fixing their stances and showing them how to properly execute their sensei's movements.

Afterwards, Sasuke found some time for this own training. For him, practicing marital arts wasn't just a bully prevention course, an after school at risk program, or his anti-drug. It was a discipline, a way of life and he treated it as such. He cleared his mind of trivial things and concentrated on giving his body a cleansing workout. His body contorted to the different stances and poses of his craft his body glistening with sweat. He moved gracefully on the mats flipping to and from feigning dodges and kicks from an invisible enemy.

Ached with the faint blush of a good exercise session, he headed to the locker room to shower. Sensing a presence he stopped and said. "You're early."

"Well if I'd know your were going to train I would have came earlier and brought my gear." The newcomer said as he walked closer to Sasuke.

"And I would have kicked you ass Neji" Sasuke smirked as he turned to face his fellow brunette.

"I'm not even going to go there" Neji leaned in and kissed him deeply. Tasting the salt on his skin he added. "I love it when you're sweaty!"

"Well, you might like the taste but I can do without the smell. I was heading for the showers. Coming?"

Putting a finger to his lips Neji pretended to consider the possibility. "You know I'm feeling quite dirty."

Sasuke's smirk grew to a small smile as he took his lover's hand leading them to the dojo's showers. Discarded clothes rained on the locker room floor as the couple dived into another intense kiss. Only surfacing after bumping into various locker room objects and tripping over their abandoned clothing, did they made their way to the closest stall.

Neji spun around eagerly to turn on the water and adjust the temperature. After feeling the warm stream hitting his skin, he started to face Sasuke again but was stopped and pushed against the tiled wall. By turning away from Susuke, he became the uke this fuck session. Both men had very dominate personalities and neither wanted the title of "uke" so whoever showed a bit of weakness or have an unguarded moment in the middle of a make-out session became the bottom. It was an unwritten rule in their relationship. And Sasuke was soo ready to tap that…

"So this is how dirty boys get clean?" Both boys straightened themselves quickly and turned to the voice, "I'm so glad I forgot my wallet!"

"Kakashi you're such a perv." Sasuke said while he walked out of the stall to gather his bathing utensils. He'd be damned if he was going to give the white haired hentai a show.

"And a mood killer." Neji added pouting slightly.

Sasuke ignored them both and squeezed some shower gel in his wash rag then started to bathe. Feeling a bit neglected, Neji hoped the mood would return but didn't really see it happening.

"Oi Sasuke!" Kakashi said trying to get his ward's attention once he had it he added, "Neji is pleading to the gods for you to drop the soap! Answer his prayers!" With that, he left only the sound of his laughter was behind.

"I swear! I know that there are laws somewhere about the things he does and says!" Sasuke growled scrubbing his underarms. Tilting his head to the showerhead, he sighed.

Neji watch the suds run down his body and wanted his tongue to follow that same path. "Are you going to answer my prayer?" He asked huskily.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Oh indeed, but not in his domain." Referring to Kakashi, who was currently hiding himself somewhere close by. "The bastard is still here."

"Damn! How did you know?" Kakashi came back into their view. He was kind of irked that he was discovered. He really wanted some inspiration for the fanfiction his was writing. He was trying to polish up his skills to try his hand at writing "romance" novels like his favorite author from Icha Icha Paradise.

"You trained me to know" He answered nonchalantly.

"Why did I have to be such a damn good teacher? Ja!"

Once again Neji watched Kakashi leave and chuckled. "You must have a really interesting home life." Sasuke just smirked so he continued, "My cousin Hinata and her boyfriend are having a house party. Want to come?"

"Sure I really don't want to start work on the student council stuff yet"

"Good lets meet up at my place so we can leave together."

"Neji"

"Hm?"

"Just because I can't fuck you here doesn't mean you can't give me a show." Sasuke said softly while handing him the body gel.

"Too true" Neji took the gel and squeezed some into his palms. He looked into Sasuke's eyes and repeated, "Too true."

Authors Note: Now that we've established that our heroes are boinking their best friends we can go on with the story. LOL Keep reviewing!


	4. Party

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto and Co. are not mine no matter how much I may wish them to be._

A special thanks to my LJ betas el gilliath and silversama!

4

_Party_

Noise greeted the dark haired duo as they entered the studio apartment. The party was in full swing as they weaved in and out of the dancing crowd making their way to their hosts. It seemed the Hyugga family speared no expense on their darling daughter's bash. The guest seemed to be enjoying them selves as the watched the swinging acrobats on cloth ropes and scantly dressed dancers in cages.

Hinata was beautiful in her lilac scoop necked body-hugging dress and matching sliver open toed shoes. Her short black hair was held back and her diamond hoped earrings framed her face. Her whole attire match her aura, lovely and light colored. On her arm was her boyfriend Kiba. He had messy chestnut brown hair and red upside down triangles (mark of his clan) under his eyes. His muscular body was complimented by the button down red shirt open at the top and black slacks. Hinata with her quiet beauty and Kiba and his loud-mouthed cheerfulness, in each others arms, they looked like the perfects couple.

When the couple noticed Neji and Sasuke approaching they excused themselves from the people they were talking to and made their way to them.

"Hey Neji! Sasuke!" Kiba greeted the pair. "I hope your enjoying the party."

"We have only just arrived." Neji answered. "Hinata-sama."

She frowned delicately at his greeting. It always hurt a bit that he still addressed her so formally. In the too recent past, she had problems with Neji-nii. He had felt resentment at her being the heir to the clan that he was obviously qualified for. By only a twist of fate, her father was born first of a twin set. All of the major issues have been resolved. Well mostly resolved. Smoothing her frown, she turned her attention to her other guest.

"Glad to have you Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke noticed the frown but chose to ignore it. "A pleasure as always."

"You rich bastards always talk so polite!" Kiba muttered under his breath.

"It's called class." Sasuke replied with a smirk.

Their small group fell into idle chit chat. Neji and Hinata were speaking about their families and what they've been up to since they had last seen each other. And Sasuke was listening with half an ear when Kiba was talking about his dogs. When he switched topics to his martial arts, Sasuke suggested that they spar sometime.

"Awesome! I wonder how rich bastards fight."

"Once again with class."

"Tch. The only person I've been sparing with lately has been Naruto."

"Uzumaki Naruto?" Neji's he asked quickly after he snapped his head up upon hearing Naruto's name.

Kiba blinked a couple of times at the suddenness of the question. "Yes. Do you know him? He's here you know."

Neji had snapped his head around again but this time it was to scan the crowd for a familiar shade of blonde.

Sasuke was curious about who this Naruto person was so he asked Hinata. All she said was that he'd saved them but before he could get anything more out of her Neji was off and Sasuke wasn't far behind.

After greeting their hosts, Gaara and Naruto hit the dance floor. Gaara was handsome in his black fitted short sleeved shirt and tight black jeans. Naruto was also wearing all black. His t shirt had a red rose in the back with red lettering that read "Love as Thou Wilt" and leather pants.

Naruto always loved music; he always lost apart of himself with the beat. They danced to mostly fast paced songs which suited Naruto just fine because he had a lot of excess energy which is unusual after a session with Gaara. He would ponder about why that's the case a little later because now all her could hear was the music and getting swept away by it.

The tempo changed and so did his mood. This melody was slow but pulsing and was getting him hot. Naruto pulled Gaara close and pressed firmly against him. Feeling Gaara's growing erection, Naruto smirked and pressed his hips harder until he heard a groan. Naruto's smirk turned into a full blown smile as he grinded himself into his partner a little more.

Gaara gasped as Naruto made yet another sudden movement and growled in warning, "Naruto"

"Gaara" He replied seductively.

Gaara couldn't take Naruto teasing any longer so he grabbed him and kissed him deeply,

"Naruto" An new voice broke their lust induced haze.

He turned around in Gaara's arms to face his caller. He looked at the young man before him. He looked at his athletic build, his long dark hair but it was his eyes that he recognized.

"Neji-chan!"

"You know, you're the only one who can get away with calling me that."

Naruto flew into his arms and mumbled into his chest, "It has been like forever!"

"Well it's not my fault. You're the one who disappeared."

"Yeah…" He said as he scratched the back of his head. "Well…" A cough interrupted his excuse and a forgotten Gaara walked up beside him. "Oh… Neji this is Gaara. Gaara Neji." They shook hands and nodded to one another but not before they gave each other hard look.

"This is Sasuke." The other brunette walked up to Neji's side. He was two steps behind Neji when he approached his long lost friend and didn't want to impose. The first person he noticed was the blonde. His Dobe. Neji completed the introductions. _'So that's Naruto huh'_ Sasuke thought to himself as a flash of recognition and worry flashed across the dobe's face. Then he glanced at the red head that was staring daggers at him, he nodded at him then dismissed him and continued looking at the blonde.

"I think I met him already. Today actually." Naruto was pleading him with his eyes not to tell his little secret.

"Really." Neji said while looking back and forth between the two.

"Yeah, we chatted some but I didn't get a name." Sasuke continued not completely lying.

"Well I'm glad I left an impression" Naruto said quickly. "Gaara and I came to blow off some steam so I'll catch up with you later Neji-chan. Kiba has my number so you better call me! Ja ne!"

Naruto quickly left and disappeared into the crowd but he didn't feel like he got lost in it because he could feel those mocking obsidian eyes on him the whole night.

A/N: Like this chapter? One of my betas thinks I should have a Seme smackdown and the prize would be our dear sweet Naru-chan! LOL… I don't know if I wanna go that route but it sure sounds fun! The shirt Naruto was wearing with the rose and the saying "Love as Thou Wilt" on it is a quote from a fantastic series called Kushiel's Legacy by Jacqueline Carey. Go check it out! (It a very mature book ;D )

Thank you all for the reviews! I just found out how to reply back so… o.O… yea… LOL Yay! Keep the reviews coming!


	5. A Peak into the Past

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto and Co. are not mine no matter how much I may wish them to be._

A special thanks to my LJ betas silversama!

I know I know I took a month to update! I had this chapter done 2 weeks ago but I was waiting for my second beta to work her magic...I'm still waiting. Any who, I just went with beta #1. Sorry again for the long wait.

_5_

_A Peak into the Past_

"So, when are you planning on telling me about this Naruto person?" Sasuke asked casually as Neji got off the phone. He had just made lunch plans to meet at a fancy little café downtown with the boy in question. Their conversation was filled with relaxed banter and smiles all around.

What amazed Sasuke was Neji's reaction after seeing the blonde. It seemed he'd just witnessed Act II of this rare side of Neji. He'd allowed his mask to slip enough for Sasuke to catch a peek at was underneath. Sasuke has seen it only a handful of times throughout their friendship, and this Naruto fellow brought it out of him so easily and more frequently.

Neji slid his mask of indifference back on and looked off, lost in thought. Sasuke waited.

"Neji?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah, we were just making plans for lunch." Naruto answered as he readied himself for his outing, but he still felt Gaara's eyes on him. "What?" The silence stretched until he gave up and turned around. "What?!"

"I just want to know who Neji is."

"He's just some guy I helped awhile ago and then somehow we became friends." Gaara still stared.

And stared.

And stared.

And stared.

"Damn it to hell! Do you know how fucking annoying that is! What am I saying? Of course you do!" He huffed and Gaara continued staring so he just threw his hands up in surrender. "I guess you want the whole story huh?" He sighed and began the tale of how he met Neji.

_Five years ago…_

_Cerulean eyes looked upon the Physical Education teacher curiously as he explained the class's next tested exercise. When the one-eyed teacher announced gymnastics, groans and curses echoed through out the gym. Apparently, it was a month long assignment covering tumbling, balance beams, and the horse. A week and a half for each scheduled task.' A week and a half each of gayness' was the singular thought all the boys shared. The one owning the cerulean eyes, reserved his judgment. He smiled to himself; he knew his classmates didn't think he was capable of such a thing._

_Pulling out a little orange book, the white haired teacher leaned lazily against the padded gym walls. The class was protesting his choice of activities. He ignored the "Oi, sensei! I'm not doing this!" and the "You have got to be kidding me!" until one said "Hell no, this is so homosexual!" He sighed deeply, putting his book away and regretting that he didn't get to finish his chapter._

"_I guess there's no helping it then." He said blandly. The students started to get excited that their sensei finally came to his senses._

"_Kakashi-sensei, you really mean i?." One boy called out._

_Not answering the boy, he made his way to one of the floor mats. He took a deep breath and ran. What happened next held the class in shocked awe._

_Kakashi-sensei did a series of somersaults and landed them perfectly. He spun, rolled, and flipped so effortlessly that it was just so gracefully on the floor mat. It almost looked like a choreographed dance. Then moving over to the balance beam, ignoring his students' stunned looks, he jumped off the spring and landed on it unwaveringly. After dipping each leg one after the other off the beam, he straightened and cart-wheeled forward, then and somersaulted backwards. He ran and vaulted right off the beam and stuck the landing. Finally, moved on to the horse and immediately he swung himself on it. Holding himself up with just his arms, he swung his legs around. His legs looked like helicopter blades slicing the air as he moved. Suddenly, he just stopped; he held himself in one place and slowly lifted his legs in the air. Upside down, he straightened his arms and flipped off flawlessly, then promptly walked off settling himself back on the wall and reopening his book. _

_Kakashi left his students there blinking blankly. Cerulean eyes absorbed everything that he just witnessed. He just gained so much respect for the lazy sensei. Flicking his blond hair to the side, he yelled "Oi, Kakashi-sensi! So when are we gonna start?!"  
A little annoyed, Kakashi raised his head giving up reading his book. "Naruto."_

"_Get your lazy ass up and teach me how to do that!"_

_He really had to teach that brat some manners. Kakashi thought to himself as her followed the blonde._

_Personally, Naruto thought the whole month was just too funny. It was so comical to see everyone falling on their asses and the making excuses for themselves. He started making a list of how many times each person fell and how they landed, amd laughed silently at all the people that taunted and bullied him. Even now, he watched his classmates clumsily try to do the floor exercise properly but it seemed like only their faces meet the mat. _

_All accept one boy, a boy with pale lilac eyes. His other features were just as beautiful as his eyes but somehow that was the characteristic that stood out to him. He seemed flawless. Every task he was given, he executed perfectly. He ignored all the praises and pats on the back except those of a girl that looked enough like him to be related. To this one girl, he was ruthless in his criticism. The girl was soft hearted and was visually shaken from his barbs._

"_Hinata- _hime,_" He said the honorific sarcastically "You're messing up everything! How many times do I have to tell you… bend your knees!"_

"_Y-y-yes, Neji-nii." Hinata stuttered softly as she attempted the stunt once more._

"_Hinata- _hime_!" He yelled so sharply that the poor girl lost her balance and hit her head on the floor._

_That was the last straw. "Oi pretty boy!" Naruto screamed at the unfeeling jerk! "Stop picking on her!" He bent down to help Hinata up. She accepted with silent gratitude. "You Ok?"_

_Blushing she said "Thank you Naruto-kun."_

"_You know my name?"_

_She flushed a deeper shade of red and played with her two index fingers. _

"_This is none of you concern loser." There it was again! There was the distain he heard in everyone's voice and Neji's was no different._

"_Of course it's my concern! That's not how you treat a lady!"_

"_How would you know? Your mother?" The fist came out of no where and repeatedly landed itself on Neji's face. Kakashi-sensei broke the fight up quickly before it got too out of hand. Neji didn't have a chance to throw a punch. He lay on the floor with his face bloody and swollen; he was stunned when he came back to himself and his gaze promised vengeance._

"_Uzumaki! Office now!" Kakashi-sensei bellowed as he shoved him towards the door. "Hinata-chan can you take you cousin to the nurse?"_

_As Hinata and Neji walked passed Naruto, Neji whispered "Behind the school after classes end."_

"_I'll be there… believe it!" He said passionately but just as softly._

_The final bell had already rung and the boys were just waiting as the last of the students to make there way off the grounds. The stared coolly at each other each thinking that they were the one that was justified in the upcoming fight._

"_You're a jackass! Picking on a girl; not to mention she's your cousin!"_

"_That has not importance to me!" Neji said coolly._

"_She's family!" Naruto was pissed! How could the jackass not care! Didn't he know he was blessed to even have a family! Didn't he know that he was lucky not to be raised by people that were __**paid**__ to take care of him?_

"_That may be but I do not have to like it. She is weak! I can't believe it is my destiny to follow her!"_

_That was it! That was the straw that broke the camel's back! This time Neji saw the fist coming and blocked it quickly._

"_In the gym… that was a lucky punch. Don't expect that to happen again." Taunting his victim, Neji continued. "You know, I know about you… the loser with a temper and the big mouth to match. It's only fitting, I suppose, that a loser would want to protect a loser." This time Neji danced around a punch-kick combo._

_Naruto was seeing red and while he was clenching and unclenching his hands. He didn't know Hinata well, but he did know she was a very sweet girl and didn't deserve this. "Destiny? If you don't like her, leave her be. I don't understand why you will be around someone you don't like."_

"_I can't. Destiny. It's my branch's destiny."_

"_Bull Shit! You just like your cage! If you really didn't need to be bound to her you would have left and made something of yourself." With that Naruto threw another punch only to be caught by Neji. He pulled the blond to him and pressed against him tightly._

"_My honor holds me back!" Eyes blazing, Neji continued. "Honor keeps me in my cage!"_

"_And I repeat… Bull Shit!" Naruto body was tense; he didn't try to pull away and just stared at him in his eyes. _

"_She's nothing" Whatever Neji planned to say next was cut off when Naruto head butted his nose. Blood was spouting everywhere and the pale-eyed boy's hands went to his nose._

"_You're nothing!" Naruto said in a strained voice. "How's your honor now?"_

_He left Neji where he had fallen. He left the stunned and bloody boy with a lot to think about._

_Naruto saw a teacher on his way out and said, "Sensei, there's a boy over there that needs help." He pointed absently over to the place where he left the jackass, and then he walked home to release the remaining anger in his system._

"It was strange. It was like he released me from my anger." Neji said thoughtfully to Sasuke. "All I needed was a good ass kicking."

Sasuke smirked at that and waited for Neji to continue. "We became friends. It was awkward at first. The next day he came right up to me and asked if I was ok and if we can be friends;" He laughed a little. "That's was the kind of person he is. Kicking my ass one minute then asking to be my friend the next." He paused for a moment, and then added, "I didn't know why people didn't like him…well, he was annoyingly happy all the time, but he wasn't that bad to be considered a loser. He just took the taunts and teases and the harassment and bullying. He's a way better person than I am."

While Neji got ready for his outing with Naruto, Sasuke was absorbing the information about the Dobe.

"Happy? Can I get dressed now?" Naruto ask his unresponsive friend. Getting no answer he went about his business.

Garra's eyes narrowed as he watched Naruto get ready. He didn't like the part of the story when Neji was pressed against his friend. He wondered if Neji would be a problem.

A/N: Reviews are food to my soul so feed me! LOL


End file.
